Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation
The Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation (IMC) is a resource extraction company that supplements its extraction operations with professional military forces. It works primarily in the Frontier, maintaining control over several planets that are used for various purposes, from aggressive resource extraction to leisure for wealthy Frontier citizens. The IMC's number one goal is to provide a steady flow of natural resources to the Core Systems. They operate an extensive military, including a corps of space marinesTitanfall Grunt Dialogue, advanced special forces unitsPilots, a space navy, an air forceTitanfall Grunt Dialogue and a multitude of combined-arms including a variety of aircraft, tanks, artillery and, of course, the Titans. The IMC are also known to hire mercenaries to bolster their forces, often placing them in command positions, and will pay extremely well for their services. They are responsible for the colonisation of deep space and are one of the major factions fighting for control of the Frontier. The IMC owns a multitude of subsidiaries, including Vinson Dynamics and Hammond Robotics. They also own or collaborate with companies such as Lastimosa Armory, Wonyeon Defence and Brockhaurd Manufacturing, with the last two helping to develop cutting-edge Titan technology. Through these many subsidiaries, the IMC have pioneered many fields of science and technology, including human augmentation and transhumanismBurn Card: Spectre CamoBurn Card: Prosthetic LegsBurn Card: Adrenaline TransfusionRegenerationStim PilotJester. Throughout the IMC's occupation of the Frontier, they have committed many war crimes and breaches of human rights in the name of civil order and justice such as the Evacuation of Victor, the Slaughter of Colony G21 and the declaration of martial law in Angel City, where walls were built to segregate districts. These actions earned them bitter hatred from many of the Frontier's inhabitants, which eventually lead to the establishment of the Frontier Militia and several related organisations, all united the goal of expelling the IMC from the Frontier. There have been calls from within the IMC to change the method of operating on the Frontier, but these suggestions are usually deemed too risky to IMC forces and too lenient on the citizens of the Frontier. With the destruction of Demeter, the IMC have been put on the back foot fighting a defensive war on the Frontier. Cut off from reinforcements and supplies,the IMC Remnant Fleet, under the command of Spyglass are still making a stand against the Militia. In five yearsTitanfall 2: Single Player Story Vision, they have managed to keep control of roughly three-quarters of colonised Frontier space despite their losses at Demeter. History The IMC were founded originally under the name of Hammond Engineering, who claim to have been at the forefront of robotics since the late-20th century. When space colonisation began to boom, Hammond Engineering operated in the resource extraction industry, using spacecraft and advanced robotics to harvest the resources needed to supply a growing human civilisation. The massive demand for this machinery, coupled with Hammond's exclusive rights to planetary survey technology and rights to the maps and databases of the ever-expanding sphere of colonisation lead to the company booming and soon engaging in a century of mergers, re-brandings, takeovers and conflicts which grew the Hammond Empire into a multi-industry conglomerate with a monopoly on nearly all industries. In the past, the IMC were the ones who funded the exploration and colonisation of the Frontier, though for unknown reasons withdrew support for the colonies, leaving the Frontier's inhabitants to fend for themselves. By the time they returned, the Frontier had grown into a thriving region of space with valuable shipping lanes, resources and a strong independant spirit to boot. The IMC, however, claimed sovereignty over the Frontier colonies, leading to extreme tensions with the colonists and eventual formation of the Frontier Militia.http://www.titanfall.com/en_gb/single-player/ (IMC Section) They were a major participant of the Titan Wars two decades ago, and have also taken part in the Battle of Orpheus and the infamous Hammond's Gate. The IMC are known to exploit the people and resources of the Frontier for the benefit of the people back home, with little criticism from the company shareholders or citizens benefitting from the IMC's luxury goods.http://www.titanfall.com/titanfall/imc Through the legal (and sometimes illegal) use of force, the IMC is dedicated to maximising profits and shareholder wealth wherever necessary. By the time of Titanfall, the IMC's forces on the Frontier fall under the command of CINCFRONT (Commander in Chief of the Frontier)Vice Admiral Graveshttp://www.titanfall.com/titanfall/imc, had been pursuing the Marauder Corps relentlessly for a month. By the time of The Refuelling Raid, the MCOR vessels were running on fumes. IMC Pilots, Marines and Titans deployed at Site M41 and were able to successfully kill many of their Militia counterpart and defend the fuel pumps on-planet, though their efforts weren't enough to deny any fuel, and many Militia vessels were able to escape. Some time later, the IMC detected a signal far away from inhabited space; an unmapped colony on the planet Troy. Following the signal there, the IMC deployed several racks of experimental BRD-01 Spectres to massacre the civilians there, who were in fact IMC defectors. The same militia from the Raid soon engaged, with the fight extending up through the valley and into the wreckage of a downed Andromeda-Class Carrier, the [[IMS Odyssey|IMS Odyssey]]. The Militia succesfully recruited the services of former IMC captain James MacAllan, who had led the defection several decades prior and brought down the Odyssey. This recruitment led to the IMC cracking down on the citizens of Angel City while searching for former pilot Robert "Barker" Taube. During the street battle, the IMC brought two carriers, the [[IMS Sentinel|IMS Sentinel]] and [[IMS Colossus|IMS Colossus]], though Colossus never arrived at the battle. MaCallan ordered the Militia to focus fire on the Sentinel's aft thrusters, forcing the carrier to retreat to drydock for repairs. Three days later, the Militia launched an attack on IMC Outpost 207, using the ''Montana ''as a decoy for the outpost's railgun to shoot down, giving time for their troops to take control of the cannon to fire on ''Sentinel, ''bringing the carrier down and transferring command of the IMC fleet to the ''Colossus ''alongside triggering the IMC in the core sending in a new fleet of reinforcements. This failure would be the first in a series of devastating defeats for the IMC forces. The next battle the IMC would engage in would be at the Boneyard, on planet Leviathan. Here, the Militia attempted to engage the IMC to bring down the old-base's experimental 'Dog Whistle' towers. Succesfully getting the data they needed, the Militia quickly moved onto IMC Airbase Sierra, where these towers protected from similarly dangerous wildlife. The IMC fleet at Airbase Sierra effectively destroyed, the IMC were unable to mount a proper defence at the crucial refuelling facility at Demeter. What followed was the crucial defeat that put the IMC on the defensive, cutting off reinforcements from the Core for years, as thousands of IMC and Militia battleships clashed in the skies and space above Demeter while infantry clashed on the ground. Amidst the chaos, MaCallan deployed in combat in his Titan and fought his way into the reactor core, giving Graves the chance to defect to the Militia shortly before sacrificing himself to blow up all of the planet's refineries. After this battle, Graves defected to the Militia and the AI Spyglass was promoted to Vice Admiral. After the Battle of Demeter, the Militia began a series of assaults on former IMC facilities such as an attempt to take over the Hammond Robotics Corporate Headquarters, responsible for the buk of the IMC's Spectre production. This would be a critical move in the midst of a number of defections of IMC personnel, though it wouldn't be effective enough to disable the IMC entirely. The Militia would also make a number of daring assaults on an IMC Prison, IMC Training Grounds and a deserted IMC Resovoir. The IMC would continue their campaign under the command of Spyglass, establishing a new outpost on an unknown planet in deep space and discovering several unknown alien ruins. Using lessons learned from Angel City and Airbase Sierra, the IMC would also commission inter-pilot training sessions using Pilot Certification Pods. With this new operating base, the IMC would begin a long war of attrition against the Militia, attempting to take a Kodai Mining Dig Site, with the fight eventually spilling over into a nearby resort town and export centre. Finally, the IMC would use their gains in the war to begin reassembling their shattered military-industrial complex, bringing online old fuel stations and Spectre production facilities, alongside hunting down IMC defectors and launching attacks on a number of small colonies. Five years after Demeter, the IMC Fleet Remnant, under the command of Vice Admiral Spyglass, is still fighting the Militia from their main base on the planet Typhon. Under the command of General Marder, the IMC ARES Division seeks to utilise 'emergent technologies' to win the war. Civilian Life Life under the IMC is one of paranoia, with the threat of terrorist attacks hanging over everyone's heads. Furthermore, the IMC are quick to crack down on anti-IMC sentiment.IMC Grunt Dialogue, Relic, 1:33 IMC Armed Services The IMC operates a massive military force on the Frontier known as the Armed Services, comprised of many branches. These include the IMC Marines, Air Force, Colonial Navy and the Pilots/ Special Forces. These branches operate a variety of equipment to support combined-arms warfare. The IMC also operate a number of automaton soldiers including the BRD-01 Spectres (And their variants), as well as the new Reapers and Stalkers. However, the Titans are by far the most influential machine employed by the IMC, and have dominated the face of warfare and industry for decades. Curiously, most Titanfall promotional and concept art shows ATLAS and STRYDER Titans being used by the IMC, with relatively few OGRE units. There are a number of military units in the IMC that are known. These include the * Apex Predators mercenaries * 8th Division Spectre Legion * 10th Division * 99th Hell Divers * 115th Orbital Assault * 401st Drop Shockers * ARES Division * Armour Company Dixie * Reactor Corp * The Guppies * 1991st Combat Support Group Notable personnel * Cheng Lorck (former computer specialist, defected to the Frontier Militia) * Kuben Blisk (formed the Apex Predators mercenaries) * Captain Bracken * Captain Gates * Marcus Graves (former Vice Admiral of the Frontier Fleet, defected to the Frontier Militia) * Captain Hackathorn * Doctor Hammond (founder) * Mr. Hammond (current C.E.O.) * James MacAllan (former space officer, defected to the Frontier Militia, KIA during the Battle of Demeter) * General Marder * Sergeant Messerly * Red One * Captain Riggs * Spyglass (current Vice Admiral of the Frontier Fleet) * Robert "Barker" Taube (dishonourably discharged) * Captain Vaughan * Eric Yas * Doctor Yisv Sources Category:Factions Category:IMC Category:Companies and Organisations